


Love So Soft (Midnight Ride)

by thorkiship18



Series: One-Shots [37]
Category: Actor RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Consensual Underage Sex, Cute, Falling In Love, Implied Sexual Content, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mpreg, One Shot, Possessive Jensen, Top Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 13:31:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12133563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: Jared thought he knew everything about the world, but was proven wrong when he met Jensen Ackles.





	Love So Soft (Midnight Ride)

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored, so I made this lol.

At age 16, Jared met Jensen.

It was a normal day, hot as all Hell in his small Texas town. He wore a red and white striped tank top with shorts that were way too short for any boy his age to be wearing. Jared was at an age where he honestly didn't care who gazed upon his body. Married men, religious women, old perverts, it didn't bother him any.

He was used to it. Everyone was.

Jared had kissed a lot of guys, blew a couple of them too. He never let them fuck him. He may have been a boy that got around, but he wasn't letting anyone he didn't consider special take the only thing he truly valued. Hell, not even Stephen Amell could get in his pants, and the guy is sex on legs, though Jared was awfully close to giving it up to him.

On that hot day, Jared walked into a convenience store. He immediately went to the back to get a Coke and a cool popsicle. As he went to look for more treats, he heard the road of an engine outside, a motorcycle. A Harley Davidson. Sleek and black. The driver wasn't bad looking either. Tight t-shirt with both arms covered in various tattoos, Jared was captivated from the start.

The guy with light brown hair took off his helmet, and went inside the store. He asked for cigarettes, and put his dark sunglasses above his head. Jared watched him, sauntering up to the counter to pay for his items. The man looked to his left, eyeing down the lusty young teen. Jared winked at him, but the guy only scoffed, and payed for his cigarettes.

Not accepting rejection, Jared chased after the man, and sat behind him on his motorcycle. The man didn't shove him away, or yell at him. Instead, the beautiful biker with green eyes handed him a second helmet. Jared put it on without hesitation, holding onto the man's waist as they sped away from the store.

They stopped a while later, outside a motel, the one where the guy had been staying. He opened the door, and held it for Jared. The boy was skeptical about being alone with the biker. He could've been a serial killer or a rapist, but something drew him in. He wasn't a pussy or anything. Jared sucked in his teeth while licking on the popsicle, and went inside. The room wasn't exactly up to Jared's standards, but it was comfortable.

It smelled of cigarettes, cheap booze and sex. Jared was honestly a little jealous. Jealous of the person that had their legs spread open by the silent hunk. The boy sat on the bed before discarding his half eaten popsicle. The man laughed quietly, and lit up a lone cigarette. The way he exhaled the smoke through his nose was a fucking sin.

They didn't speak for hours, just staring at each other passionately. Jared knew then that he had unwittingly fallen in love with that beautiful stranger, and hadn't even asked for his name. It would've been common courtesy, right? So, Jared asked, well after the man took his virginity.

"Jensen," He said, peppering soft pecks to Jared's neck. "Ackles."

Jared had jokingly named him "Jackles" and "Jack", but was rewarded with a mind blowing rim job and an earth shattering orgasm. Jensen was skilled with his tongue, there was no doubt. Jared was too, but he never did the things that Jensen did. In the morning, as Jared started to awaken, he spotted Jensen backing his bags and getting dressed.

His heart had sunk in his chest.

Jensen, the man he fell in love with and the man who he gave his virginity to, was leaving him. Jared shot up out of the bed, ignoring the dull pain in his rectum. Getting up so suddenly had been a bad idea, yet he cared not. In all his naked glory, he embraced Jensen, begging him to stay. The gruff biker chuckled, not stopping. Jared tried seducing him, getting on his knees to blow him.

Jensen allowed it, and tangled his hands in Jared's silky brown hair. After long minutes of slurping and sucking, Jared managed to get Jensen to blow his load down his throat. He swallowed every drop, and pleaded with Jensen to stay, even kissing him multiple times. Still, the man packed his bags. Jensen offered to take him home if he wanted it.

He didn't say no.

Jared gave Jensen the directions to his house. On the ride home, Jared thought about what his life could be like with Jensen, he thought about the endless possibilities for them. Just running away together sounded like the perfect end and beginning to his tale. The ride eventually came to an end, and Jared hopped off the back of Jensen's bike.

"Will i ever see you again?" He asked.

Jensen smirked, ruffling up the boy's hair. "One day. Maybe..."

That's all he said, and rode away. Jared stood on the curb, watching him leave. His heart broke with every tiny bit of distance between them. He had fallen in love, and that was an incredible feat.

He'd miss him terribly.

****

At age 18, Jensen came back for Jared.

He had been obsessing and fantasizing about that sex fueled night for 2 whole years. Everything Jared did reminded him of Jensen. He couldn't eat or sleep for days. Nothing was the same after he left town. Jared masturbated to the images of Jensen he had implanted in his mind, but it wasn't enough. He fucked a Hell of a lot of guys just to feel the way he did with Jensen. Wasn't the same.

Over time, Jared lost all hope of seeing him again. He dreamt about Jensen coming to him in the middle of the night, engine roaring like a lion protecting his mate, and everytime he'd wake up saddened. To cope with the heartbreak, Jared began dating Stephen Amell, the airhead. His cock was great, but he was second best; everyone was interior to Jensen in many ways.

One night, while making out with Stephen in the park, Jared heard the familiar purr of a particular motorcycle. He looked about, searching desperately for the person, but saw nothing. Stephen kept groping him, moaning and groaning dirty things in his ear. Jared, needless to say, was uninterested. He stood up from the bench, and began walking around with Stephen hot on his heels.

They argued back and forth of course, but the final straw was when Stephen struck him across the face. Jared was stunned, but before he could react, he heard footsteps approaching at an alarming speed. Jensen appeared out of the shadows, and knocked Stephen down, kicking him repeatedly. Jared stopped Jensen before it was too late, and fled with him back to the motel that was embedded in his memory.

The two of them made love all throughout the night; Jensen made Jared come thrice around his thick cock. Sex with Jensen was the greatest thing to happen since television. In the morning, Jared woke up first, admiring Jensen's new haircut and tattoo on his neck. The boy traced the two letters with his fingertips.

_**JP** _

It didn't take a genius to know what it was. Jared knew, and it was enough for him. Jensen woke up after feeling someone touching him. He turned to Jared without a smile, and caressed his cheek. Jared sighed, closing his eyes. He never quite got over how warm Jensen was. Everything about him was the same, save for a few scars and tattoos and a haircut that was just too goddamn sexy for him.

"I love you." Jared confessed that day. "I always loved you, and I never stopped loving you. I wanna be with you."

Jensen actually smiled. "I know. Me too. Run away with me."

Normal people would have strongly objected over such a proposal. Normal people would have had the common sense not to fall in love with the first person to pop their cherry. Normal people would have never consider running off with a stranger.

But Jared was not a normal person.

****

At 24, Jared's life flipped upside down.

He took up Jensen's offer, and ran away with him with nothing but the clothes on his back, and the little money he had in his pocket.  They spent weeks on the road, visiting new and interesting places that Jared never knew existed outside of his small town. Vegas, Los Angeles, Seattle, those were just some of the many destinations. In Vegas, however, Jared got a small tattoo in his right wrist, just to match Jensen's.

_**JA** _

It hurt like Hell for days, but it wore off eventually. The two spent their nights tossing and turning in the sheets in several seedy motels, doing odd jobs to get by. It wasn't until they hit New York City that Jared was inspired to settle down there. The Big Apple. Jensen didn't oppose to the idea. He always went along with anything Jared wanted. It was like he was eating out of the palm of his hand.

But being an adult wasn't so easy as one might think. Bills on top of bills, rent, everything was insane. Jensen began drinking, unable to properly hold down a job. His temper would flare at moments, but Jared was always there to calm him down. Eventually, he began to write in a journal, things that he dreamt of; fantasy. Brothers fighting evil together. He filled up tons of notebooks.

Jensen discovered them, and took some to a publisher without Jared's knowledge, and in half a year, Jared became a best selling author. He was peeved that Jensen did this without his knowledge, but he had the best of intentions, so all was fine. Jensen's own career began to flourish as well, and all was well. They even got married in a courthouse. It wasn't a big thing.

One day, while waiting for Jensen to come home from work, Jared started feeling nauseous. He vomited in the toilet. It had been happening a lot back then, the puking. A lightbulb had lit in that moment. It just couldn't be true. He took the pills, Jensen used condoms, it just couldn't be true...but it was. After the 4th test, Jared was convinced he was pregnant. At first, he cried, but then sobbed happily. He was carrying their child.

Hours had passed by, and Jared couldn't get a hold of his husband. He was beginning to feel anxious, he had to tell him the good news. But as he turned on the news that night, his heart sunk deeper than ever before. A drunk driver had struck Jensen while he was on his bike. Jared ran to the hospital where he was, crying for anyone to help him.

The doctors said he was still breathing, but asleep. In a coma. Jared broke down, clutching his stomach. His husband might not ever wake up, and he's pregnant with his son or daughter.

****

**Five Years Later...**

Jared sips his coffee and types on the keyboard of his laptop, writing the next book featuring the monster hunting Colt Brothers. His ground-breaking fantasy novels "Superstition" are going strong with a television series on the way this fall. It's all going great, and Jensen would've loved being around for it all.

Suddenly, the his cellphone rings. He answers it without looking at the caller ID. "Hello?"

_"Mr. Ackles? Yes, it's Dr. Morgan. It's happened."_

Jared sighs, and tears run down his cheeks. He hangs up the phone, and leaves his work at the dining room table. He goes to the closet and pulls out his coat and scarf along with a smaller coat. It's finally happened! After five long years, it's happened, and Jared can't be any more excited.

"Thomas, come on!" He calls. "We have to go to the hospital!"

The pitter patter of small footsteps sound in the condo, and Jared is soon gazing upon his five year old son. He's grinning wide, hopeful eyes mirroring his own. "Is Daddy awake!?"

Jared nods, eyes still glistening. "Yeah, he most definitely is. Come on, let's get your coat on so we can meet him."

****

They arrived at the hospital in less than 20 minutes, thankfully avoiding all traffic. Jared roams the halls of the clean, sterile facility with superhuman speed. Finally, he enters the room he had entered everyday for five years. Jared sees a plethora of doctors surrounding the bed, asking questions to the patient who may or may not be very grumpy.

Jensen was always grumpy when waking up. Well, almost always. When the doctors notice Jared's presence, they move away from the bed, and like a curtain opening, reveal Jensen sitting up. He spots Jared, and begins to smile. The other man smiles back, but Thomas breaks away from him, and goes full speed up to Jensen, hugging his neck.

"Oh, hi there." Jensen says, confused. "You lost kid?"

Thomas giggles. "Papa said you'd be funny."

"Jensen," Jared starts. "This is Thomas. He's your son. Our son."

The look on Jensen's face changes in an instant, realizing just who this child really is. Tears pour from his eyes as well, and he hugs Thomas back with as much energy as he can muster. Their child giggles again, and Jared can swear that he can see the doctors holding back tears of their own. He's dreamed of this moment so many times, but it doesn't compare to the real thing.

"I've been waiting for you to wake up for a long time, Daddy..." Thomas says quietly.

"I'm here now, Kiddo." Jensen replies, crying. "I'm not going anywhere now." He catches Jared watching, and gives him one of his charming smirks. "Come 'ere, sexy thing. Give Daddy some sugar."

Jared laughs, and shuffles closer until both he and Thomas are wrapped snuggly in Jensen's huge arms. They kiss, but are quickly admonished by their child for their "grossness".

All throughout his years of life, Jared loved Jensen, and it's that love that's kept him alive this long. He never gave up hope, and he always came to see him. Now he's here, with family, and nothing's gonna take him away again.

"I'm hungry, Jay."

"We'll have time for that. All the time in the world..."


End file.
